The invention relates to a wire card napping machine for fabrics with at least one driven cylinder, several rotatable and lockable pick-up devices each of which is equipped with at least one napping roller of a different roller type and is embedded in the side disks of the cylinder.
The surface of the textile fabric is napped (napping effect) by the wire card napping machine using a differential speed between the textile fabric to be napped and the napping rollers. As a result of such napping, an increased heat-holding capacity and a wooly, fleecy handle are attained. To achieve napping effects, napping rollers of the same roller type (counter-pile rollers or pile rollers) or napping rollers of different roller types (counter-pile rollers and pile rollers in the same or different ratio to one another) are used. Moreover, the possibility also exists of using different card clothings for the napping rollers.
A wire card napping machine with several revolve-shaped pick-up devices embedded in side disks of a cylinder has been proposed (German patent No. 401,721). Each pick-up device is equipped with several napping elements in such a manner, that only one napping element of each pick-up device is in the working position and that the textile fabric is napped first with a blunt and then, corresponding to the progressing operating cycle, with a sharper card clothing.
Due to a cogwheel driving mechanism, which is appropriately connected with the pick-up devices, only the possibility exists of adjusting all pick-up devices jointly in such a manner that, after the adjustment, the textile fabric can be napped once again first with a blunt and then, corresponding to the progressing operating cycle, with a shaper card clothing.